Cut It Down, Stitch It Up
by Tsakkun
Summary: SteinxSpirit OneShot Spirit is sent to deliver a message to Stein, yet the doctor is already 'out'. M for violent nature, and blood.


**Warning:** Blood, violence, and pure sadism.

**A/N:**_ Sorry, fangirls. No smut here. Just getting into Soul Eater, and I enjoy it very much :3 Perhaps I'll write more if people seem to like this o: Obviously I heart Stein o3o;_

* * *

-†-†-†-

A cold, dreary night. The rain was falling hard upon the Patchwork Laboratory. No light could be seen from the windows, showing a sign of no life. The large building stood by itself up on the lonely hill, the area having quite an ominous feeling.

Deep inside of the building was a single man, who spent his evenings by his lonesome. He could only be found deep inside, in a cellar-type room, which was the lab room. The only opening for the light of the moon to shine through into the room was a small storm window; a single one, on the far side of the room. But the only light from inside of the room was to small to even glow out pass the direct area of which is shown, on a desk.

The desk on which the small lamp sat was a sight to see. A cluttered mess of papers and books piled high; various fingerprints of red where on the edges of some the pages. A pair of shoes was also on top of the desk's surface. Clean, white, with a few stitches going through them. These shoes lead to a pair of legs, propping themselves up. These also lead to another, the body of the man who spent his time here.

He seemed almost hypnotized, in a trance, gazing emptily at the ceiling as he lent back in his chair. His cold, pale face showed no emotions, and his vibrant green eyes appeared rather dull. From his silent lips hung a cigarette, lit, and smoking. The ash on the tip of it was building up. Gripping the cancer stick between his teeth, the man inhaled slowly, and the ash fell onto his lap. And the smoke escaped from the corners of his mouth as he exhaled. He continued on, sitting in his lifeless state; his arms dangling down by the bottom of the chair, the sleeves of his coat just short of catching the wheels of the chair.

Suddenly, the man inhaled sharply, the cigarette falling to the floor, the cherry going out. In a broken manor, he rose to his feet, his back hunching forwards. Hands gripping at his own snow white hair, pulling at it, yanking at it. Once dull eyes now full of life, opened wide in horror, yet he was on the brink of hysterical laughter. A grin of a jester plastered across his face. Shoulders shaking, his breath becoming ridged, the doctor was unable to suppress it any longer. The laughter spilt out of his mouth, echoing off the stone walls. His hands continued to yank at his hair viciously, trying to gain some form of control.

But all sense of control was lost. His hands dragged across the desk before him, throwing the items onto the floor. Papers floating about, until they finally land in the clutter mess. The laughter only continued.

None of the teachers at Shibusen really feared going to Dr. Stein's place. Sure, the man was a little lost from the world, but he was king and intelligent. Spirit often loathed going to such a place, though, right into Franken Stein's hands as he saw it. The doctor and the red head had quite the past between them. One of which Spirit wish he could just forget, allow the memories to just float away from his mind. Yet, the shadow of the crazed doctor seemed to loom over him in his own thoughts. Often times the Death Scythe would wake in a cold sweat, his mind screaming in terror over thoughts of the crazed man.

But today, he had nothing to fear. All he was to do was to deliver a message from Shinigami-sama. His plan was to speak to Stein about it, then leave right afterwards to avoid any conflict.

As Spirit found himself wondering throughout the hallways of the Patchwork lab, he felt the hairs on his neck begin to rise. His body froze as he heard laughter. The sounds of malicious laughter had rung through his ears, as it echoed from down the hallway. Hesitantly, the red head took a step backwards. But he soon shook off the fear and moved on ahead of him, towards the source of the laughter.

Spirit finally found himself arriving outside of the doctor's room. Suddenly, the crazed hysteria of the maddened doctor had come to an end. The Death Scythe raised a brow as he watched Dr. Stein straightened his back, and roll his head to the side, looking over his shoulder at the very nervous red head. He drew up his hand to his head, and began to turn the screw rapidly.

"Hello there, Spirit. What can I help you with?"

The head shuddered at hearing this man utter his name so normally after what he had just witnessed. "S-Shinagami-sama wishes for me to deliver a message to you."

Dr. Stein smiled, his white hair a crazed mess. "How about we talk over tea then?" he gestured towards the table. Spirit nodded, taking a seat. Stein soon joined him, two glass beakers in hands. He placed them down in front of the two of them, a grayish brown liquid inside of them. "Sugar?" the doctor offered, a smile on his face.

"N-no thank you…" Spirit replied, awkwardly sipping his tea. "So… Shinigami-sama?"

"Ah! yes, yes," quickly turned his screw to adjust his thoughts.

The uncomfortable feeling began to come back to him, the red head found himself fiddling with the fabric of his pants. "He wishes for the two of us to once again…" He paused, feeling hesitant. Stein lent forwards on his elbows, hands clasped. "For the two of us to be partners again…"

He sank into his chair as the look of amusement grew on the doctor's face. "Wonderful. The reason?"

"None given."

Stein's smile widened, and his eyes grew dark. "So you're mine to use again?" Spirit shuddered at the thought, the statement obviously having a double meaning. A small bit of laughter escaped the doctor's mouth, but was quickly stifled, him biting down on his own lip. The two sat in silence, flashes of lightning could be seen from the window, and the hiss of rain could be heard.

Spirit had finished his tea, Stein hadn't touched his own. "Ah, you're bleeding," Spirit motioned towards his own lip, and Stein removed the pressure of his tooth on the lip in surprise. It was quire apparent now, the red trickling down his lip, the slight coating on his canine, the iron that was now tasteful to his tongue. Unsure, the red head lent over the table, using the cuff of his sleeve to wipe away the blood. As the fabric and the doctor's skin connected, Stein reached out, grabbing the read head's wrist strongly. A grin crept across the doctor's face.

"S-Stein?" Spirit questioned, but it was too late. The man was already looking at him with a mad look in his eyes, a devious smile on his face, and his grip was surly tightening. "L-Let go!" Spirit stammered, standing up attempting to break free of his grasp. Stein only fallowed, rising to his feet, pulling Spirit pass the tabled, towards him. Then soon after threw the smaller male to the concrete wall behind them.

Maddening with laughter, the doctor was losing control. With one hand, he began gripping at his hair once more, the other digging into a pocket of his patched up lab coat. He fished out a scalpel. His favorite scalpel. The laughter continued. Spirit panicked.

Within seconds, the doctor was against the wall, the Death Scythe traps between the two. Shaking with fear, Spirit had no idea as to what to do. "Fr-Franken! Get some control!" he cried in vain as the doctor pressed against him, scalpel in hand, ready to slice away. But something seemed to have clicked with in the crazed man's head. He looked down at the red head, who was giving a slight sigh of relief seeing that the doctor seemed to be normal for the time being.

"Ahh... Sempai, how are you?" he asked in a leisurely tone, as if nothing was wrong.

Spirit could only raise a brow, the confusion building up. "Stein, could you please let me go now?"

The all familiar smile crept back onto the doctor's face. "But why would I do that, Sempai?" Stein grabbed hold of the man's wrist, pulling them above his head, pressing them against the wall with one hand. The other hand readied the scalpel at the Death Scythe's neck. "After all... You're right here, for me to finally dissect once more..." He traced the blade lightly across the smaller man's neck.

The hand then moved down to Spirit's shirt, pulling it up and away from his abdominal area. A marker was traced across, creating surgical lines for the knife. "Here... And- here," Dr. Stein stated to himself as he finished his lines, then once more traded the marker for the scalpel. Spirit was almost in tears, unsure of what to do. He's never been in this situation while conscious, more so, fully aware at all. The processes making him sick to his stomach, his eyes- welling up with tears of fear.

The knife came down, lightly at first, tracing the marked lines. Small beads of blood were forming, and Spirit only closed his eyes in vein. Soon, the knife began to press harder. There was a hitch in the red head breathing, attempting not to cry out as he felt the skin pierced. Slowly the sharp metal blade dragged across and through the skin, every cut as graceful as one would expect from such a prestigious doctor. But Spirit couldn't take the pain anymore; his body gave out on him as he began to whimper. He could feel ever cut being made, how the red liquid was poring out onto his stomach, how his heart was racing- about to explode.

Stein only smiled though, amused even more that his scythe was now responding to his actions. He lowered his head to the level of the red head's, whispering in his ear. "If you weren't so resistant, I could have done this more easily on a table..." he said with a smug look about his face. Sprit only whimpered a reply. He hated this. He loathed it. Yet a small moan escaped his mouth. The doctor paused, raising a brow, grinning. Slowly, he brought the blade down again; allowing it to slowly slice threw the flesh. Another slight moan escaped the scythe's mouth, his eyes still closed tightly. "So truth be told, you enjoy this, Sempai?" the doctor teased, rubbing his knee between Spirit's legs, feeling an obvious hard-on threw the man's pants.

That was enough to open the man's eyes. "S-stop that!" he cried out, attempting to close his legs, to get away.

Dr. Stein snickered. "As if I have that sort of intention... You can just go to your cabaret clubs..." he commented coolly, seeming angered by the thought as his knife suddenly drove deep into Spirit's chest. He cried out in agony, Stein only dragged the blade at its current depth.

"P-Please! N-No more! T-too-"

"Too what?" Stein asked, a devious smile beginning to spread far across his face. "Too much? Too much? Tell me Sempai, is it all too much for you?!" He cried out, pulling the blade from the flesh, then stabbing it in once more. Laughed spilt from the doctor's mouth as he continued. His eyes dark, and his smile wide. His mind lost somewhere in the realm of insanity, and enjoying it all.

"Oh Christ!" Spirit screamed, tears freely flowing from his eyes. There was so much blood, too much. At this point, the red head could feel it almost poring out of his body, running down his pant legs, onto the floor. And Stein continued to stab, pulling the scalpel out, only to shove it back in violently.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, or what was causing it for the most part. The gashes and slices still ached, but the blade had stop for the moment. Spirit hung where he was, pathetically, only held up by Stein's hand on his wrist. The injured scythe's breath was short and fast, his vision going. In a poor attempt, he looked up at the crazed doctor; his snow white hair splattered with drops of blood, along with the ivory skin of his face. Of course, his glasses were not missed at all; most of the lenses being covered by the thick red substance. Then the scene went blurry, and then regained focus once more. "F-Franken…" he whispered, exhausted from screaming and the blood loss.

"Yes, Sempai?" Stein sang, as he gently dragged the blade across the man's chest. Spirit didn't reply. His eyes had closed, his body to tired to put up with this torture any more. Stein grinned, letting go of the man, and allowed him to fall to the floor in slumber.

-†-†-†-

Dr. Stein found it necessary to clean wounds quite thoroughly. His work station consisted of a bottle of alcohol, which was already opened; cotton swabs, most of which where a deep red; various needles, scalpels, and what not. All of which he enjoyed to use in his practice.

The body of the Death Scythe lay before him on the medical table, well unconscious. He was stripped, head to toe, so Stein could clean him up properly. He didn't take mind into caring that the red head was lying naked before him, or that he was muttering the doctor's name in his sleep. He did how ever mind if blood began to trickle back onto the man's chest, coming from the half open wounds. Stein was quick to clean it up with a cotton swab.

A needle poking threw one side of flesh, and then out the other, the doctor proceeded with stitching up the wounds on his partner's body. All of which were caused by the doctor's own hands, but none of which looked to be lethal. Stein wasn't concerned. He drew the thread and needle threw the last bit of torn flesh on Spirit, above his hip bone, completing the procedure. Shortly after, Spirit had awoken from his slumber, the anesthesia wearing off.

Stein looked over from his chair, smiling. "Have a good rest, Sempai?" Then man groaned, rubbing his head.

"What the hell happened to me..." he questioned as the pounding sensation in his head began to become apparent. He sat up from where he lied on the table, hopping down onto the floor. "S-STEIN!? Where are my cloths!" he cried as he felt the chill of the air nip at his body. The doctor snickered, and threw the red head his clothing, which were now washed. "You better not have had your way with my body while I was sleeping!"

"Not in that sense." The doctor's grin widened. The scythe's eyes looked of horror. Quickly his hands checked over his body, seeing various stitches all across his body, from chest to lower abdominal. Spirit's hands began to shake, his knees trembling, the memories beginning to flood back into his mind. The blood flowing everywhere; the pains of the scalpel piercing his skin; the disturbing look of the doctor over him, trapping him.

Dr. Stein walked up to his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we have some tea before going back to Shibusen?" Spirit looked up at the man, he didn't want to smile, but he felt a small one creep up onto his face, feeling at ease for an odd reason. He nodded. "Good," the doctor lit a cigarette and put it into his mouth. "Then how about you put you're cloths on? Or shall I really dissect you this time?" he questioned, the crazed look in his eyes returning, his smile growing.

Spirit pushed him away, glaring at him. "I'll put my cloths on, creep! And you better have the tea done by the time I'm ready!" he threatened.

Snow white hair still a mess; drops of blood still in the hair, on his glasses, and his face. "Of course," he answered quietly, a smile on his face, a happy look in his eyes. The insanity may be spreading, but it was controllable for the time being. And the doctor was to enjoy what he has now.

-†-†-†-

* * *

**Spirit:** Did I ever get my tea? D:

**Me:** No. You were then raped viciously.

**Spirit:** W-what!?!

**Me:** Not really. Stein x anyone is just wrong D: Besides his sadism and love for scalpels :D

**Stein:** :D

**Spirit:** D:

**A/N:** _Soooo Been a while, but I'm back. The writing was a little choppy, probably because I haven't done much. Hope at least some people liked it D: Review please :3 I'll probably write more if I get lots :D_


End file.
